


sacrifice

by wbtrashking



Series: the honest truth [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: In a way, Law has always known it would come to this.
Series: the honest truth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752061
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from **[tumblr](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/post/618526023390199808/)**. enjoy ;A; ♡

In a way, Law has always known it would come to this. It’s been an idea in the back of his mind since the events at Dressrosa. Hell, maybe even since the war at Marineford.

He kneels down, pushing the exhausted Nami and distraught Chopper out of the way. It’s the second time in his life that he’s seen Monkey D Luffy with a rupture in his lungs and a hole where some of his major arteries should be. His breathing is shallow, a ragged smile gracing his lips.

 _Recklessly kindhearted moron_ , he thinks. Law has never understood the kind of innate self-sacrifice that people like Luffy display like a second skin.

Law tunes out the screams in the background, the noise of ignored pleas, of metal sparking against metal. Wills clashing wildly, devil fruit users and leagues of pirates fighting for their lives with some of the dissenting marines and the revolutionary army for once in their long and troubled history. It’s the war that’ll decide everything. It’s the war that will change the world.

Law refuses to let the man who spearheaded it die like this.

Chopper has no idea what he’s planning. Robin, who’s more familiar with the lore and theories behind the ultimate power of the operation fruit, whips her head around quickly, a sharp glare on her face. “Law,” she heatedly whispers, voice cracking as she speaks. “He wouldn’t want you to do this.”

He knows how seriously Robin is taking things - she never calls him by his real name. He disregards her words, because if one person on this battlefield is as stubborn as her captain, it’s him. “I don’t care. If I wait six more minutes, he won’t be alive to complain about anything.”

Before she can raise another argument, Law creates a room and uses _shambles_ to have a quiet space to himself.

Law takes a deep breath. Exhales slowly. Concentrates.

Pulling his own life force out of his body is an arduous and ugly process. He’s not in great condition himself, body riddled with bullet wounds and half of his leg blown off. He has to stay on track, though. Luffy is the only person who can demolish the celestial dragons’ status once and for all.

When he’s finished, it’s strange. He feels weightless; younger, even.

Luffy’s eyes open slowly, dark irises coming into groggy focus. “Torao?”

Law tiredly chuckles. “Strawhat.”

Rough palms reach out for Law, but Law can barely see him complete the motion. His vision is fading fast, and he can feel his pulse coming to a grinding halt.

Luffy shakes him, panic and paranoia make his voice shrill. “Torao, what’s wrong? You don’t look so good. I thought you were supposed to be a doctor.”

“I _am_ a doctor,” Law gripes, coughing weakly. “I had to do an emergency operation on you.”

“What’s that mean?” Luffy shouts, but the words feel muffled in Law’s ears. “Torao?” When that doesn’t garner a snarky response, he repeats his nickname. “ _Torao_?”

“Means you’ll live,” Law whispers, voice fading amongst the rampantly rising noise of battle behind them. “Maybe even forever, if the legends about my power are true.”

Big, fat tears and globs of snot start rolling down Luffy’s face. He catches on. “You’re not supposed to sacrifice things for me. You’re supposed to be my rival.”

Law shakes his head. “I never wanted the one piece. Not really.” He’d been searching for something - or someone - else to believe in for thirteen years, and he’d found it. Now, he’s not living for the sake of revenge. He’s dying for the possibility of hope. Cora would be proud of him, or at least Law thinks he would be. “I’m repaying my debt. For Dressrosa.”

Luffy grabs him by the collar, making a mess all over Law’s shirt. “Shut up! I didn’t beat up Mingo because I wanted you to owe me a favor.”

A long period of silence gapes between them before Law speaks again. “Luffy,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to see you become King of the Pirates. I’ve thought there was something special about you ever since Sabaody.” He pauses, tone raspy. “I’m glad I saved you. Back then, and now.”

“Don’t say shit like that,” Luffy barks out, pressing his nose to Law’s sternum. “You’ll see me, you’ll be there, you’ll race me to the top.”

Law shakes his head, holding out his hand with a wobbly grin. “I gave up my life for yours, but I don’t regret it. Take care of my crew, won’t you? They’re idiots, but they’re loyal to the grave, and they’ll be pissed as hell when they find out what I’ve done.”

“I hate this,” Luffy sobs, clasping Law’s shaking palm tightly.

“That’s because you’re too nice,” Law chuckles, eyes closed. “Pirates doing good things. Who ever heard of that?”

With that said, Law fades away, the cacophony of noise outside his temporary shelter rushing back in at full force. Luffy doesn’t have time to grieve properly, too busy trying to protect the rest of his friends, but he feels better than he has in weeks. Years, even. Whatever Law did to him has put his body on cloud nine.

Luffy spares one last glance at Law’s peaceful expression before jumping back into the fray, wiping snot off of his face. “If giving up your life for mine wasn’t supposed to be nice,” Luffy mutters, “then what the hell was it supposed to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> this concept stemmed from the idea that like. oda never brings shit like this up without a reason. why did he have that whole Very Deliberate mention of law’s powers being able to give someone immortality at the cost of their own life. this haunts me every day
> 
> anywho, have a good day!! ♡♡♡
> 
> ✧tumblr: **[@quillifer](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/)**  
>  ✧twitter: **[@quillifer](https://twitter.com/quillifer)**


End file.
